Zeoblaze
Zeoblaze is the flagship monster for Monster Hunter Forward.It is known to be the force of nature because of its behavior.Beware its burning blue flames. Physiology Zeoblaze is an Fanged Wyvern with a body shape similar to predatory cats.Zeoblaze has a a mouth similar to a jaguar with small saber teeth.It has bright yellow scales that reflect light.It has long blue colored hairs on its neck and the trail of hair end on its back.Its limbs and tail glow with blue fire when enraged. Behavior Zeoblaze is ultra intelligent and aggressive,but when not enraged it is normally calm and is seen interacting with monsters and even humans peacefully.It is known as the nature protector because it protects nature from some nature harming humans, invasive species (Baruragaru and Seregios are examples),and also infected and apex monsters alongside the Gore Magala and Shagaru Magara.In addition,there are some reports of it attacking supernatural creatures (Fatalis and his subspecies,... ).They are very loyal pets and if their owner died they will keep near their grave (or corpse) and protect it to death (although they may go to hunt or breed or raise their young and then return). Notes *Zeoblaze's theme is dark bowser's theme. *Zeoblaze is mysteriously related to the moon which it turns to blue in its presence.It can call blue meteors to appear and hit targets it chooses,and there are rumors that it is a celestial being. *Whenever it appears in an area in night,the moon will be always blue. *Being hit by any attack including blue flames make you inflicted with a new ailment called Blue Fireblight:The hunter starts running frantically leaving him/her vulnerable to attacks.It can be only cured by receiving any kind of damage or waiting for its effect to run out. *Zeoblaze roar can blow the hunter and do damage (Beware it has a wide range). *Its skin and hair can resist any kind of temperature or weather. *When enraged Zeoblaze's eyes will leave a blue trail when it moves,its hair becomes charged with blue flames,and it will produce wings (which can also act like fins) from its forearms. *It can swim and fly. *It will eat any herbivore depending where it is fought (Apceros or Rhenplos in the desert or volcano for example) or pin the hunter to recover stamina. *Zeoblaze can learn the hunters strategies and fight unexpectedly to trick hunters. *Zeoblaze can learn the techniques the hunter is using (for example they will use speed for great sword users.) *Blue flames is a combination of: Fire (100%) and Ice (100%). *It has a resistance to infection although it can go infected for a very short time (nearly 5 minutes) and return to its normal state. *It has the same ancestor as Zinogre. *There is an report of an subspecies but it is not proved and info on it is very lacking (Too early to tell know about his subspecies). *Although it is a large monster it is very agile. *Whenever it is fought it has minions alongside it.It can use them for attacks (for example holding a Bullfango and throwing it at you) and commanding this minions to attack. *It is the high rank offline boss in Monster Hunter Forward. *Renders belong to Ukanlos Subspecies. *Icon belongs to Ailuromancy. *It considers humans the biggest threat to nature because they hunt different sorts of creatures,they release many pollutants,destroy forests,...making them harm environment.However,there are some human exceptions. *It is a fierce rival of Sukandon. *Soul Of Nature skill is a mixed skill exclusive to its armor.It gives:Bio Master,Carnivore,Autotracker and Blightproof. *The Blue Blaze is a supreme skill exclusive to its armor.It gives you the ability to summon blue meteors of fire from the sky.Plus,small monsters will never attack you. *Its armor is truly unstoppable if it was mastered in a right way. *Zeoblaze has the ability to recognize emotions. *Its roar is extremely high and it sounds like a crocodile's hiss,a jaguar's snarl and a lion's roar. *It actually calls meteors and turns the moon into blue through a unique type of nuclear radiations it produces from its hair. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:Dark Magala